<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heir Apparent by SandrC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890273">Heir Apparent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC'>SandrC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eldritch-tober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Narcissism, Really only a horror if you consider the beginning of this issue is the doodler, The rest of it is Barry being a fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(noun): an heir whose claim cannot be set aside by the birth of another heir</p>
<p>(Barry Oak knows he is better than everyone else)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eldritch-tober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heir Apparent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 06: whispers</p>
<p>Idk I just...have Barry on the brain I guess...</p>
<p>Fuck that man.</p>
<p>The difference between an heir apparent and an heir presumptive is that the heir presumptive can be displaced but an heir apparent cannot be displace. Yay me and my nerdass love of fantasy media, specifically court drama.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It comes to him in his dreams. The wondrous thing inside his blood that tells him that he's special.</p>
<p><em>Look at the flaws everyone else has</em>, it says, humming low in his eardrums. <em>Look at how <strong>imperfect</strong> they are. Broken. <strong>Weak</strong>. Look at how they <strong>grovel</strong> at your feet. Look at how they let you make decisions <strong>for</strong> them.</em></p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Pity</strong> them. They're no better than mongrel dogs. <strong>Insects</strong>, even. Pathetic things demanding to be crusher beneath the heel of your boot. They would <strong>thank</strong> you for it.</em>
</p>
<p>He <em>knows</em>, more than anything, that he is <em>better</em> than them. It isn't <em>just</em> the warm feeling of magic that he weaves into something useful. It isn't just the fact that his mother is from a whole other realm of existence—making him heir to that place <em>as well as</em> here. It isn't <em>just</em> the voice that shows him the potential to unwind and remake everyone to be less terrible and more perfect. <em>No</em>, he knows he's better than everyone else because he is <em>aware</em> of that fact.</p>
<p><em>Everyone else</em> is ignorant of their imperfections and <em>he</em> is aware of his <em>perfection</em>.</p>
<p><em>Ergo</em>, he is better than <em>everyone else.</em></p>
<p>And when he closes his eyes, resting after preaching to the slobbering masses, he listens to the singing in his ears that says <em>you're special, you're perfect, everyone else is <strong>beneath</strong> you.</em></p>
<p>Because deep in his heart he <em>knows</em> it's true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>